Getting It Right
by bouquineuse
Summary: It's Nationals 2012. Will Rachel and Jesse finally get it right?


**A/N As a preemptive measure, since I just know the writers of Glee are going to screw up the way Season 3 ends, I'm writing my version of it now. (All mistakes are mine, all characters, alas are not.)**

Rachel stood in a daze. They'd won! New Directions, the group of misfits from Lima, had won the National Show Choir competition 2012. Her heart was near bursting with happiness and pride as she stood on stage with her teammates and they basked in the thunderous applause of the audience. For a moment her gaze turned towards Vocal Adrenaline and their coach, and she raised her chin in expectation of seeing his scowl. After all, everyone knew Jesse St. James hated to lose, and it would be especially humiliating to lose to New Directions, a team he had been so disdainful about. But Jesse wasn't scowling or hiding behind a fake showface smile. He was looking straight at her with a smile of approval. He looked genuinely happy for her success.

As Rachel tried to process that unexpected reaction, they were all herded into position for their championship photo shots. Finally all the required photos were taken and at last they were free to leave. As the three teams made their way off the stage, Finn's boastful voice could be heard from somewhere behind her, as he gloated about how they'd "demolished St. Jerk and his loser team." A frown instantly creased Rachel's forehead. Surely as victors they could afford to be magnanimous instead of being petty. Finn was a poor sport when he lost and a poor sport when he won. Once again he was raining on her parade and ruining her euphoria.

As she slipped away unnoticed in the crowd milling about at the stage stairs and hid herself behind some stage props in a darkened corner, Rachel mused that being tiny in stature sometimes had its advantages. She waited somewhat impatiently for everyone to leave, and only as the stage crew began arriving to dismantle things, did she emerge and walk one last time to the center of the stage.

She gazed out into the auditorium then closed her eyes briefly in contentment. This was where she belonged. Taking a deep breath she tried to recreate the moment of victory, but already it was slipping away. The satisfaction of winning was still there, but the rush was already subsiding.

"It's addictive, isn't it? The performance high, the applause, the recognition of one's talent."

Rachel spun around at the sound of that voice. Jesse was walking towards her, the familiar click of his designer boots seemed to echo in time to the beat of her heart.

"Jesse. How did you"

"know where you'd be?" Jesse finished her sentence for her. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you already know the answer to that."

A tinge of color spread across her cheeks. Of course she knew. Jesse always understood this part of her personality. She'd sometimes wondered if this absolute need to perform and be admired and appreciated for their talent was part of their DNA, it was so intrinsic to both of them.

"You're not upset that Vocal Adrenaline lost?" Although she was legitimately puzzled by Jesse's reaction, Rachel was changing the subject and they both knew it.

"Disappointed about my team's performance? Yes. Disappointed that the most talented performer, my favorite vocalist won? Never! " He paused a moment and then continued in a softer, gentler tone, "When have I ever not believed in you and your talent, Rachel?"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply with a retort, but just as quickly closed it. She frowned as her mind sped through all the times she had been with Jesse and all the things he'd said. The only time he'd ever said anything cruel to her was after the "Run Joey Run" debacle, when she'd admittedly deserved it; and then there had been the funkification incident... But the fact that he and VA had chosen to egg her had merely proved that they knew she was their biggest threat to winning. Aside from that, Jesse had always been supportive of her dreams and her talent. He'd never been ashamed of her or her ambition. In fact, he'd stood up for her on many occasions, even if it made him unpopular.

She then considered briefly all the hurtful things Finn had done and said. Yes, many of them had been unintentional, but they had one by one eroded her confidence and for the better part of her junior year, she'd lost her identity and lost sight of her goals. Even in senior year, when Finn was trying to be a good supportive boyfriend, he never seemed to grasp fundamental things about her. His obliviousness to her being a vegan and what that entailed was just one example of many. Finn had never truly understood her and, she admitted sadly to herself, he never would.

Realizing she'd still not responded to Jesse's question and quite some time had passed, Rachel squared her shoulders and finally admitted, "never. You've never given me any indication that you didn't believe in me." Rachel nibbled her lip nervously before continuing, "I'm sorry Jesse, I've been pretty awful to you. I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Jesse quirked an eyebrow up in surprise at that statement.

Rachel nodded, "You were the golden boy of Vocal Adrenaline. I was a misfit of New Directions, the girl who got slushied every day, and whose own teammates treated her like dirt. My own birth mother didn't want me. Why would you be interested in me? I was afraid of getting my heart broken, and then you proved me right."

"Rachel, I'm so"

"Let me finish, please?" Rachel pleaded. She had to get this out before she lost her nerve.

Jesse nodded and let her continue.

"When you came back and apologized, I still couldn't quite believe you. I was still looking for ulterior motives, still afraid to trust you. I was still so confused, scared. Then after the Nationals incident with the kiss, I figured you'd want to wash your hands of me once and for all. When I heard that you were coaching Vocal Adrenaline, I was certain you meant to bring me down in revenge for what I did to you."

Jesse couldn't prevent a slight smirk cross his face at that last comment and Rachel immediately frowned. "What are you smirking about, St. James?" she demanded.

"I knew you couldn't ignore a challenge like that. If anything was going to bring out the competitive Rachel Berry I knew and loved, it would be the chance to beat Vocal Adrenaline. I didn't agree to coach them to get revenge, Rachel. Aside from it being good experience for me, I agreed to do it because I knew you would pull out all the stops. You would shine like the star you were meant to be. My only real worry was that your idiot coach would hide you in the background like he's done before. You have no idea how relieved I was to know he had given you the solo."

Rachel's mind was whirling at warp speed as she evaluated Jesse's words. She'd also been watching him intently as he spoke. Outwardly he appeared calm and assured, but as he'd waited for her reaction he had reached up and distractedly tugged his fingers through his curls. Jesse always did that when he was a little unsure, a little nervous. It was something she'd always found very endearing.

"So, you wanted New Directions to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"No, I wanted Rachel Berry to win. New Directions winning was just an unpleasant side effect," he explained patiently. "Now, before they send a search party out for you, will you, just for a moment trust me and come with me?" Jesse tentatively held out his hand to her, wondering if, once again, he was doomed to be rebuffed.

The realization of all that he had done for her, and that he really did love her, finally sank in. Rachel placed her hand in his without reservation and beamed up at him.

Jesse grinned in relief and gently but firmly tugged her off the stage, down the corridor and then up some stairs; all the while refusing to say another word, in spite of Rachel bombarding him with questions. Eventually they emerged onto the roof of the building. He propped open the door, then led her further out onto the rooftop. For a moment, they both gazed at the view of the city beneath them. Then Jesse turned to her.

"I wanted you to be the first to know. I've been auditioning in New York every spare moment I've had, and yesterday I got word that I've landed the part of Sky in Mamma Mia on Broadway."

Rachel shrieked and threw her arms around Jesse in a congratulatory hug. "That's amazing! You'll be incredible! I can't wait to come see you!" Rachel babbled with sheer delight for him.

Jesse wound his arms around her and drew her into his chest. She'd always fit so perfectly, so naturally in his arms. He sighed in contentment, just enjoying the momentary feeling of total peace and happiness. He placed a kiss on her forehead before tilting back his head and looking up at the clear night sky and noted that the partial moon was just beginning to rise. Despite the lights from the city, some stars were still bright enough to be visible, if one looked for them.

"Someday soon, Rachel, you will be a shining star on Broadway. I don't want you ever to forget that. You've taught me that a person doesn't have to be heartless or soulless to achieve their goals. But I don't want you to ever let other people's ideas of who you are and what you should do, make you forget your plans or submerge your talents. Don't let anyone rain on your parade, Rachel. Promise me?"

Rachel tore her gaze away from the heavens and back to Jesse. Mr. Shue's words from the past suddenly rang in Rachel's head 'You should know that there's some boy out there who's going to like you for everything you are, including those parts of you that even you don't like. Those are gonna be the things he likes the most.' She knew now in her heart that Jesse was that boy.

"I promise," she spoke the words like a sacred vow, willing Jesse to see that she meant them and so much more. But she wanted to do it right this time, no cheating on her current, but soon to be ex, boyfriend, Finn. She had to make a clean break, close the chapter of high school and embrace the future. A future that she hoped with all her heart would include a certain Jesse St. James.

Jesse nodded in acceptance, and as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, sighed with regret. "You'd really better get to the party, or everyone's going to be worried."

Without another word, they turned as one and started back, walking in companionable silence. When they reached the door to the auditorium once more, Jesse stopped. "It's probably best if you go on from here by yourself. I don't want to cause any problems and ruin your special night."

Rachel agreed reluctantly. She really didn't want to go and leave him here but she knew he was right. So she straightened her shoulders and prepared to put on her showface.

"I'll see you soon in New York, Jesse. Go show Broadway just how lucky they are to have you, but remember to save a place for me in the spotlight, okay?"

"Always." They grinned for a moment at each other and then Jesse gave her a little push. "Move it, Berry." She huffed in pretended annoyance but then obediently turned and began walking away. Just before she passed from his view, she turned and waved, and then she was gone. Jesse leaned back against the wall and smiled. It was enough for now. Yes, they were still young and had a lot to learn about life, but they'd figure it out. It was now a matter of "when" not "if," they'd be together. They'd get it right because their being together was after all, an inevitability.


End file.
